Good Luck Charlie- Lemons
by Jerry Chang
Summary: Yep, prepare for your childhood to be destroyed. Read, review, favourite and follow. Will try and update as much as possible but do have exams coming up


She thought that she was alone. She thought that no one would be watching her. Most importantly she thought that she was safe. Big mistake. She, a blond teen of 18 years of age sitting on her bed, getting herself of. She of the name Teddy Duncan, pleasuring herself in what felt like heaven for her. Her fingers swept in and out of her wet pussy. Vaginal juices coming out and soaking the bed sheets around her. She didn't know that somewhere, somehow a figure was in the shadows filming every little bit. The figure concealed, hidden from view let out a moan of pleasure as he watched the beautiful teen on the bed pleasure herself. She heard this, and got up still naked and began to creep out o the door.

The figure turned of the camera and saw this a chance to make his move. The figure crept himself into a room adjacent to Teddy's one and turned on the television in a hope to convince Teddy he had been there the whole time. Meanwhile, as Teddy foraged downstairs to check she was home alone, the figure had turned on the computer at the desk. He had plugged in the camera to the computer and suddenly a flood of images of his sister went onto the computer. He heard footsteps coming up the staircase again. It was time.

Casually stepping out into the hallway, the figure ran into a rather startled, and embarrassed Teddy.

"Oh my God Gabe," she said "What are you doing here?" She said while in a desperate attempt to cover herself up

"This is my house?" Gabe replied smoothly. "No what are you doing, prancing around the house naked?"

She began to stutter as she could not think of an excuse that was plausible.

Gabe seemed to have mercy on her as he changed the subject. "Where is Mum and Dad,? he asked.

"They went with Charlie and PJ food shopping, they left like 20 minutes ago, so they wont be back for a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours, you say." Gabe said taking a step towards Teddy.

"Well that's why I supposed you were sitting on your bed pleasuring yourself."

She swore loudly. "How, how did you find out?"

"You make loud sex noises, it wasn't hard to hear you. You were so loud and busy, you didn't even notice me sneak in with a camera."

Again she swore loudly.

"Come here," Gabe beckoned pointing to his room. Teddy followed him nervously. In his room, on the computer Teddy saw the pictures. She swore and slapped Gabe.

"You better get down and start sucking my dick before I send the photos to everyone at school." Gabe commanded.

"Please, Gabe?" she pleaded but to no effect.

Reluctantly she went down on her knees and pulled down Gabe's tracksuit bottom revealing a big 11 inch dick, hard and ready for action.

"This thing," she said pointing at the monster cock "has to fit in my mouth?"

"Not just your mouth," Gabe said before smacking her with his cock. "Now get sucking."

Being a sexually active teenager, she had sucked cock before, so she had mastered the art of it. She however never saw one of this size and was struggling as Gabe forced her to deepthroat all 11 inches. She failed and ended up gagging on it.

He stopped, and Teddy thought it was over, he then flipped her on her back and began to enter her soaking wet pussy. She screamed his name and screamed to stop but Gabe kept on going. Thrust after thrust he pounded the pussy, with a screaming Teddy having such an intense orgasm as he fucked her.

Finally she screamed "I'm cumming Gabe,"

"Me too, I'm cumming in your wet pussy Teddy."

Gabe gave out a moan of pleasure as he finished inside her, filling her womb up with his sperm

He made her suck him off again and he jazzed onto her face.

The two then heard the doorbell. Grabbing her shirt, Teddy wiped the cum of her face like a towel before getting dressed quickly. The two then rushed downstairs to open the door.

"Teddy, what's the white stuff in your hair?" Amy asked,

"I don't know Mum," Teddy answered with her eyes glaring at Gabe.


End file.
